I'm Asking Now!
by Gum Drop People Publishing
Summary: Albus wants to marry the love of his life but after everything he did Draco can't let that happen!yet,it takes a true Slytherin to stand up and say they did wrong and a even better Gryffindor to stand and face the concequse of a very upset Draco Malfoy


A/N:I own nothing. Except the plot. That I make up. Haha! Anyway Review if you want. I would love it if you did though!!!!!!!

Summery: Albus wants to marry Scorpuis all he has to do is ask his Father for his hand. Easy right? Except Draco don't want to believe his little boy is all grow up. Could be a part 2.I don't know for now just dear with me!

**I'm asking now!**

Albus Severus Potter was not a man of many words and when it came down to asking for his boyfriend's hand, Draco makes it very difficult.

Albus and Scorpius had been a thing for well over three years now and it should of given Mr. Malfoy some time to get used to the idea that his son, his only son, was in fact gay and was already a father thanks to Albus.

See ever since their third year at Hogwards Albus has tried every thing to get people to realize that he is not his father. Not the savior of the world. Hello he doesn't even do his homework what makes people think he'll ran off to help at even sign of trouble?

Well, boy did Albus get into some of it himself. First it started harmlessly by missing a few class assignments. Then a few classes all together. Soon it was drugs and alcohol. By his fifth year McGonagall, headmistress of Hogwards, was threating to throw his out of her good school but didn't because he was after all Harry's son and he would grow out of it. His father did. But Albus never did cause by Easter Scorpius who wasn't really his boyfriend, just his play toy at the time ended up pregnant because Albus got drunk one night trying to forget whatever hateful thing his uncle Ronald had said that morning and more or less raped Scorpius.

Of course Scorpius didn't tell it like that to his father after Percy Weasley found his throwing up that summer to much and made his tell Draco.

Draco works at the ministry and got his son a summer job there working under the Ministry of Magic, Percy.

Back to the Slytherin's life, By his sixth year Ablus was hospitality due to drug and alcohol poisoning. That's when his uncle Percy stepped in and took over his life. I mean his parents weren't helping. So he did.

At first he moved Albus out of the Potter household and in to his. Than he went to help groups with Albus to show him he was not alone. By November Scorpius gave birth to a baby boy, that he named after his grandfather who played a big role in his life. . A few weeks before in of terms that year did both boys came back to school. One having to bring a smaller image of himself a long.

Albus spent the rest of the year plus summer trying to get back into Scorpius's life. But failed every time. Yet, the blonde was not heartless and let Albus visit Lucius from time to time through out the summer. Although, at school the blonde wouldn't even look his way out of hate for what Albus did. Not hate for Albus. Just for what Albus put his through. Yet Lucius was the center of his world.

Now a happier note, by Christmas their seventh year Albus had gained Scorpius's trust again but not his love. Only after seeing Albus take care of Lucius all by himself kind of give Scorpius his change of heart because at the end of their last term they were a couple. Finaly!

Which lead to this point in time, Albus pacing the study of Malfoy Manor waiting for Draco who coldly left the room right before he was let in. Saying he had importation paper work to get from his office back at the Ministry and that he would be back soon. Well, that was a good two hours ago.

Not long following nine O'clock did Draco come strolling into his study. No documents in hand. Once he seen Albus he paled a bit.

"What are you still doing here?" Draco hissed at the younger boy. Oh yes a boy because Draco be damned before he called Ablus a man! Stupid prick.

"Well Sir I came to talk to you and you said you would be right back. So I waited I hope that was okay." Albus said looking at his shoes.

"Well, what do you want? I don't have all day you know."

"Right. Ummmm. See I… Well…. Scorpius and I…. No I want…. See there's… This question….yeah a question…I-I-I-I-I waaant ummm tooo aask youu…. If I ccouuld." Albus stouter.

"You want to ask for my son's hand." At Draco's words Albu's head shot up but blushed all the same.

"Yes. I love your son very much and I want like to marry him but only if I get your blessing first." Ablus said fighting the on going blush.

"Why?" Draco ask only getting a small amount of his coloring back.

"Because Mr. Malfoy you mean the world to Scorpius so even if I didn't ask for his hand he would still want you there to give him away."

"You two have talk about marriage?" Draco asked shocked losing what ever coloring of his face left.

"Well, we do have a son together and would like more. So it would make more sense to get married, right?" Albus asked pacing the study again.

Albus looked up as silence took the room. At seeing Mr. Malfoy's died white face Albus rushed to his side and pulled him to sit on the sofa in the room.

"Kids?" Draco said staring daggers at the smaller image of Harry Potter.

"Yes." Albus tried to smile "Maybe three but no more five. Trust me I see the hard time my Uncle Percy has with his ten kids. Yet, having a large family like mine it would be weird with out noise running through the house."

"A house?" Draco face if possibly got paler.

"Yes."

The room went back into silence while both men think over what Albus said. Draco still couldn't wrap his head around it. Non of it made sense to him. How could his little boy be ready to get married? And to the man who break his heart? The man Scorpius was afeard to tell he was pregnant in case he chose to walk? No, not his pried and joy. The center of his world.

On top of that, did he just honestly think of Albus as a man? No..... Ha would like to say it was a bad choice of words but it wasn't.

Maybe Draco is just being selfish. But he had a right to be. This kid put his son through hell and he was supposed to forgive him? He had to watch his son for months throwing up, eat the weirdest of foods, and take care of a baby boy even when he went back to school for his sixth year exams. Who almost missed out of taking his N.E.W.T.s because his son got the flu and he had to stay up pretty much the whole night. Or how about when his grandson started teething?

But what about the times when Albus came over in the middle of the night because Scorpius, Draco or Lucius couldn't put Lucy (Lucius Jr.) to Sleep? Or when Albus buys something for Lucy knowing Scorpius is running low on it. Like baby food. Or when Albus stayed up all night studying with Scorpius. Just in case he did know what's been happening in class. Taking note so Scorpius can have them. Or watching Lucy while Scorpius can get much needed rest.

Maybe Draco was being selfish. He known what it felt like to have his heart broken like his son. Unlike his son though his was never put back together.

Draco than looked up knowing what he want to say to Ablus Severus Potter but found him gone. Than the noise hit his ears. It wasn't loud except sound bounds off the Manor's walls brining the noise all the way down stairs.

Draco was soon claiming the long staircase to the second floor. The noise was louder now and it dragged Draco to the fifth door on the left that was ajar. What he could see was Albus holding his grandson bounding his hips up and down trying to get his to stop crying.

"Hey, your ok. I'm here. You don't have to worry daddy right here." Albus spoke quietly to baby Lucius unaware that he had an auditorium.

Oh how many nights did he stay up saying the same words that held the same amount of meaning behind them to a baby Scorpius. Could he really be that selfish to keep a father away from his child? Draco knows what it feels like to be a single parent. To have only one person to fell back on for support. Could he make his son go through what he went through?

Just than something yellow caught Draco's eye and when he looked up Scorpius had came over to Albus holding a bottle out to the black haired man.

"Here, warm milk with honey. My dad always fixed me it when I wasn't feeling to hot. Maybe it well help." Scorpius said smiling at the memory of his father.

"Yeah he's something alright." Albus said feeding Lucy the milk. "Hey he's falling a sleep." With in the next ten minutes they laid the baby, who looked ever bit a Malfoy, down for the night as both seventeen year old boys found a sit by the large floor to roof window.

Draco slowly made his way back to the study. He had a lot to think about and best he do it while not listening in on his son and his son's …… Soon to be husband. Ablus…His soon to be son in law? Okay it did sound good but was he right for his son?

It was close to midnight when Draco hear foot steps on the stairs. He got up and poked his head out into the hallway right as Albus laft the stairs.

"Can I have a word with you?" Draco called.

"Sure." Albus said slowly making his way down the darken hall thinking Draco wouldn't kill him just yet. Not in the really couldn't claim he didn't do it than. "What can I do for you?" He asked after he was sited on the sofa a crossed from where Draco sat in a large armchair.

"Take care of him. Them. That's all I will ever ask of you." Draco said softly.

"Of course I will. I lost them once I'm not going to be stupid enough to lose them again." Albus said gazing at Draco who seemed to be staring out into space. "Can I ask you a question?" Draco nodded his head and Albus continued "Do you even like me?"

A small smile played at the corner of Draco's mouth before he answered truthfully. "Yes, I did for a time. Than you went all Slytherin. But in the end you showed your Gryffindor side and that is what really got me. Most guys wouldn't even have a second thought before they would walk out on some one they got pregnant."

"Well with all do respect Mr. Malfoy, I'm not most guys. I was once but not now. Not after seeing that my son needs me."

"Than you can understand that this is hard for me." Draco said moving his gaze from Albus's eyes to something a crossed the room. "I spend a year in Azkaban. Another trying to get back on my feet. Than out of the blue my old girlfriend's sister calls me up and say 'Hey look tori died and by the way you have a son'. I didn't know what to do. I lost my mom not to long after I got out of prison and my father was still there for a few more years. I was scared shitless. I didn't know the first thing about raising a kid. Hell in most ways I was still one but then I meet him and he help me out so much. That all of the money the Malfoy's have couldn't pay him back." Draco said looking close to tries.

"…. Was he the one?" Albus asked not to sure if he was being rude by doing so.

"Yeah. He was but he break my heart and he didn't think twice about it." Draco said after a few deep breaths.

"Can I ask who he was with out being rude?"

"You could but I probably lie." Draco said as he turned his head back to face Albus. "But I won't because you need to understand why I can't truth you not to hurt my son. Even by mistake."

"I think I would be ably to." Albus said trying to smile.

"I let myself hope for to long. I thought he would come for me back in school but he didn't. I thought he would come for me before I was forced to be a Death Eater but once again he didn't. And the funniest thing is that I never once got up the courage to tell him I loved him. Yet, some how George already known that. Plus, when I needed him most."

Albus was shocked beyond shocked. His uncle George was with his boyfriend's dad! No wonder no one in the family known they would have all freak out. A Weasley with a Malfoy? Hell would walk before his family would let that happen. I mean look at what his Father and Mother are making him do to be with Scorpius. He had to buy the right, pay for the wedding, and get everyone in the family to show up. Screw his uncle Ronald, who wants him there anyways?

"How…. How long?"

"How long what?" Draco asked his eye's glancing over again. "I could tell you when I first fell in love with George. I could tell you when I first gave my heart willingly to him. Our first kiss. Our first date. Our first dance and to what song. When we first made love. Or when he broke my heart and handed it back to be after he called our engagement off. When he got married. Plus how long we still slept together even though he had a wife. It's a bitch being the other person."

"I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault. But you know how to make it up to me?"

"No." Albus said looking bewildered.

"Take good care of both my son and my grandson. I don't want another one until both of you have a job and can support another. As much as I love the little guy I can wait." Draco said smiling a small smile.

"I will. I promise."

"I don't need promises. What I need is to know you have a plan."

"I do! I plan on asking him to marry me at the family get together this summer." At the look Draco shot him, Albus thought quickly. "I'm only kidding. I really plan to ask him after we go back to Hogwards one last time. By the Lake. At our tree. Where I first told him I loved him. It's also the first place I held my pet alien."

"That's better and hasn't Scorpius yelled at you for calling Lucy your pet alien?"

"He has?" Albus ask giving a fake dense look.

They sat the rest of the night planning. From Albus popping the question to the wedding itself. Of course they couldn't plan all that but they could plan who would mostly be there and where it be best to have it. Knowing half the Weasley's won't show because of the soon to be other husband. They would also be the ones who believe Scorpius lead Albus on and only got pregnant to put the name Malfoy back out there. (Cough cough cough Ron!)

What both man didn't see was a blonde man holding a baby out side the study around third in the morning. When they moved on to talking about Albus's family and left the wedding stuff behind…. For now.

"Oh George will realize what he missed out on. I promise you that dad," Scorpius said to he baby who stared at him with emerald green eyes. "I do hope you get your grandmother's gift like I did. I would be nice to not be the only empathy in the family."

"Dad dad." Lucy said his first word.

"Now papa's hurt that you learned Dad first." Scorpius tried to look hurt walking back to his room. "How about we save it for tomorrow? You can say it at breakfast. Alright? Good. Now be a good boy and go back to sleep." He then kissed his son's forehead placing him in his crib. Soon following his son he too went to sleep. But around six in the morning he felt his bed move a little and for the first time ever Albus slept in his bed and not went home to sleep. That's a good sign him and his dad are getting a long. Yet, they were laughing like mad man a few hours ago.

Albus slowly got in to Scorpius's bed. If Draco was right his son was a light sleeper and would wake at the smallest sound or movement. Yet, Albus knew Scorpius knew he was there and it help that Scorpius turned into his chest wrapping his arms around Albus's middle. Albus followed suit placing his arms around Scorpius's shoulder pulling him fully against his body. Looking at the ring on his figure.

Draco said George gave it to him and it's about time he let go. Beside it looked more Weasley-ish. More like something he bought himself. See hand me downs come in handy at times.


End file.
